That I Can Do
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Danny sees Sam in the bathroom...What happens? This has a Rating for a reason. OneShot DxS [Smut]


"Sam?"

"Danny?" she squeaked.

"Where are you?" he asked, entering the room, then becoming confused. He was pretty sure he heard her voice in the room, but there was no sign of her in here. Then he heard someone in the bathroom. He locked her bedroom door and walked to the bathroom. "Are you in here?" he asked, knocking on the door. He heard a crash inside, and panicked. Going ghost, he phased inside, ready to attack. But he was caught off guard when he saw Sam, getting out of the bathtub, and tiptoeing over the broken champagne glass. He was still invisible, so she didn't see him.

"Uh… I'm fine. I just broke a glass. Stay right where you are. I'm coming out." At these words, Danny smirked. _Ok_, he thought,_ I'll stay right where I am. _While she was picking up the glass, Danny ran his eyes over her body, still wet and unclothed. _Perfect_… was all he could say about her. Smooth, long legs, tight ass, flat stomach, B cup breasts, long swanlike neck, soft, pink lips, gorgeous eyes, long, curly hair… Danny had a hard on now.

She turned to throw the broken pieces of glass in her hands, and as she did, Danny made himself visible. Sam started when she was whipped around and pressed to the cold, tiled wall. "Dan-" he cut her off, by pressing his lips to hers. Sam closed her eyes and moaned when he suckled her lower lip. Teasing her, Danny licked her lips, several times, but made no move to enter her mouth. Finally, he broke away, but Sam pulled him back to her, and bit his lip gently. He pressed closer to her and pulled away again, but then moved quickly to her jaw.

Danny made it a point to rub against her, his hands not remaining idle as he groped and squeezed where he could. Sam mewled and gasped and moaned as she let his hands explore her, moisture pooling between her thighs. Then Danny brushed his fingers against her thighs, just near the sensitive nub that desperately needed his attention. Sam laid her head back against the wall, letting out a needy gasp. Danny smirked against her breast, then carried her unexpectedly to the bedroom.

He set her down, kissing her once again as she lay back on a pillow. Pulling him to her, she tangled her leg around his waist, bringing him closer to her. Danny moved his attention back to her breasts, and then he sneaked his hand to her thigh. Sam felt him trying to raise her leg, and so she did. He placed it over his shoulder, and spread her other leg wide. Sam's eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do, but before she could protest, he sucked on her, the action causing her to inhale sharply instead.

Danny wanted to groan as he tasted her. She was his ambrosia. Any coherent thought left in his brain quickly left him as he lost himself in her essence. "So _good_…" he got out, before suckling her harder. Sam raked her hand through his silver hair, holding him there determinedly, when a thought suddenly processed through Danny's mind. Grinning wickedly, he pulled away abruptly, climbing up to ravish her lips. His hands continued their explorations, and Sam was teetering on the edge. But then, Danny pulled away from her. He pulled at the spandex he still wore and shuffled them off his body. Sam watched him as he came back. The muscles in his body were defined, but Danny wasn't the bulky type. His arms leaned on the bed as he made his way to her, eyes, usually twinkling with mischief, were filled with lust.

Tracing her legs, up to her hips, her waist, breasts, Danny flipped them around, his hands back on her hips. Sam kneeled above him, thighs on either side of him as she looked down at him uncertainly. "Danny?" She had never done this before.

"Show me," he pleaded, voice husky with lust. Sam trailed her hands up his chest and, leaning down, she kissed him. Danny tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her to him. He rubbed himself at her entrance, encouraging her. She cried at the friction, her juices spreading on Danny. Sam released his lips and kissed down his neck, making her mark on a spot near his collarbone. She licked the shell of his ear and sucked on the spot behind it. Danny's eyes threatened to roll to the back of his head at the sensation. The feeling was incredible.

She continued down his body, her confidence growing at each sound Danny made. Her thigh momentarily brushed his hard cock and Danny hissed, almost coming at the contact. Sam gave a wolfish grin as she sucked on a patch near his member. "Sam…"

"Hmm?"

"Please." Danny almost choked when her lips enveloped the tip of his cock. He wasn't expecting _that_. His fingers immersed themselves in her hair once more. Sam took him deeper and deeper each time she bobbed her head, and soon, she could take all of him in. But Danny felt that it was almost his time. He sat up and pulled away, wanting to go inside her tight pussy.

He pulled her face to his, and positioned himself at her entrance. He pulled her down on him, fully taking her, as her weight dropped on him. Sam let out a pained cry, but the sound was swallowed into his mouth. He remained still so that her body could adjust to him, but it was hard. _So tight… Jesus… ah… so good… _he thought trying to collect his thoughts, but they just flew out of his reach.

Sam started moving, all of a sudden. It was tentative and hesitant, but Danny knew she was ready now. He held her hips and urged her to lift herself. Then he guided her hips back down slowly. Then again, and again, and again, until she got tired of the pleasurable torture he was making her go through. She was horny again and wanted to come. Badly. And Danny knew that.

"Oh, god…"

_Who said that?_

Danny bit Sam's nipple, causing her arch her back, Danny going deeper her inside her.

_Who cares? _

Their pace escalated, until Danny couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled her down on him and rolled over, before pounding away into her. Sam scored his back with her nails, but the pain only served as an aphrodisiac to his senses. Suddenly, he saw it. She was there. _Just one more… _He looked into her eyes and she did the same. Then he pulled her leg over his shoulder and pushed forward, deep inside her. He saw her explode. And he felt it too. Her pussy was clamping on him, making it harder to thrust into her but then he found himself coming as well. He pushed into her, his actions becoming shallower as his orgasm faded. They panted heavily, Danny collapsing on top of her.

He kissed her again, hard, but soft, firm, but gentle. He felt her return the kiss, inwardly thanking his creator for giving him Sam. Breaking away, he nuzzled her neck, nipping her gently. Then he heard it. "I love you."

Bewildered, he looked up at his girlfriend of 2 years. It was the first time she had said it to him since they'd been together. He said it countless times to her, but she only said it now. Those three small words… They were all he was waiting for.

He kissed her quickly. Then reached towards the drawer of the bedside table. Pulling out a small object, he presented it to her. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of the black velvet box. Then she felt Danny's hand cover hers as he opened the box. Inside was a small ring. It was simple really, white gold with a brilliant diamond in the shape of a heart. But Sam loved it.

"Marry me?" Those two words took her breath away. Tears poured down her cheeks as she glanced up at Danny. He had this hopeful look on his face, and it made him so adorable. Sam smiled at him. That was all Danny needed. He grinned and swept her into a mind-blowing kiss. Breaking away, she answered him. "I'll marry you, Daniel James Fenton, on one condition."

Danny frowned. "What?"

Sam smirked at him. "Make love to me again." Danny grinned.

"That I can do."

* * *

_**So? How'd I do? Review away!**_

_**Eris **_


End file.
